Evil clowns need love too
by TheBlackxRabbit
Summary: Takes place during the 'Joker' graphic novel. Harley is working at the Grin and bare it when she meets Joker through Croc. New take on the twisted relationship that is the Joker and Harley Quinn. "One day you will dance to my war drum." 7 is up.
1. Counting bodies like sheep

_**This story has been edited and may have changes, so please if you have read re-read! If you are a first time reader, welcome :) This story is based off the graphic novel "Joker" by Brian Azzarello with beautiful art work done by Lee Bermejo! If you have no clue what that is and have never read it this story will still make sense, it is mostly stand alone but have many characters and locations that are relevant to the book. **_

_**I hope you enjoy!**_

_**-Rabbit! :D**_

* * *

**One**

**Counting Bodies Like Sheep.**

"**_HARLEY_**!"The blond was fastening the last clasp on her bra when she heard the man screaming at her. "You're on in 10 so move your ass!" She ran her fingers through her messy hair as she examined her darkly lined eyes."Ya know every time you scream at me it makes me realize just how bad I want to say fuck you and quit." Turning slowly she watched him stomp closer towards her.

"Yeah_ Harleen_ you've told me about a million times before, but we all know you wont do it! You would be living on the streets if it won't for me _doll_. I own you for another ."He stopped screaming only long enough to count on his fingers. " six months before you can try and quit again. Did you forget who gave you that money to get you out of the slammer?" With the word "**slammer**" he gave her a nasty smile.

Rolling her eyes she laughed. "Without me here you wouldn't have had that money_ Barry_." His bushy eye brow quickly found his hair line. "Oh really, well lets see who helps you the next time you get in another_ sticky_ situation." Harley laughed and turned back towards her mirror.

"Hurry up and get your prissy ass out there and make me some damn money will ya!" He screamed at her as he stomped away. Barry was a 48 year old Italian man who that he was the shit, when actually he was the farthest thing from it. He was a nasty man who had thinning black hair and a beer gut he covered with cheap suits and hoped no one noticed. He had been running the 'G&B' for about 6 years now and he was the biggest pig this side of Gotham.

She could hear her music start softly as she made her way through the sea of girls to get to the stage entrance. She walked across the stage swinging her hips softly, teasingly until she reached center stage where she began her routine. It felt like every other night, men's eyes watching the way her body moved and shifted, the music ripping through her body as it moved in time, the sweat glistens in the hot red lights as it rolls down her chest. But something was missing when she looked down into the front row, Croc and his boys where not there. This disappointed her but didn't distract her from her 'work'.

As she moved around the pole she allowed her eyes to search the room until they stopped at the bar. There Crocs boys watched her as Croc leaned over talking to another man. At first Harley didn't pay any attention to the new man in the bar, just another guy come to drink away his sorrow and get a hard on from some stranger who he will never have a chance in hell with.

But with another glance she noticed his face, her heart stopped. Pale white face, dark eyes and a nasty red smile. She couldn't count the number of times she had seen that same face on her TV screen. The Joker was in her club with her friend and watching her like a hawk.

Slowly the music died down and the men started going crazy. She smiled and slowly backed off the stage with her cash in hand and the image of the Joker smiling at her burned into her head.

"I always forget how good you are." She jumped at the sound of Barry's voice as it pulled her out of her thoughts. "Yeah, what talent I have. All I can do is get naked to music. I should win and award shouldn't I." She said sarcastically she pulled on one of her baggy ripped up t-shirts.

"_Harley_ one day that tongue of yours is going to get you in a lot of trouble." She giggled. "Not the first time you've told me that and probably won't be the last." She said as she pulled on a pair of red lace panties before she made her way across the room to get a bottle of water.

Three girls stood near by blabbing about some of the guys in the audience and how one guy tried to get up on stage. "Yeah he just proceeded to crawl on up it was crazy, thank goodness for Drew. If it wasn't for him God knows what would have happened. "One of the girls said. Harley laughed. "You poor thing you."

The girl who had spoken rolled her eyes. "Just because you think you're too good to have a body guard doesn't mean the rest of us shouldn't have one." The other girls nodded. Harley laughed again. "And why do you think I'm too good to have one?"

"Because you have all those large repulsive guys always sitting in the front row no one is getting past those guys." She gave Harley a disgusted look.

"Oh well I didn't have them tonight and I'm still in one piece." Harley said sarcastically.

Another girl quickly walked over to them, breaking up what was starting to look like it was going to turn ugly. "Hey guys did you see him!" She screeched. "See who?" Harley asked knowing good and well who she was talking about.

"The Joker." The girl whispered. The other girls looked terrified but Harley just nodded. "Yeah, he was at the bar." She said turning towards the over dramatic girl in front of her. "Well roamer has it he just escaped the Looney Ben!"

Another girl perked up at this. "Really? How did he do that?" "Well I heard he stabbed an orderly in the face 7 times with a plastic spoon and stole his keys."

Harley slowly made her way away from the gossiping girls, gossip was just not her thing. She found it interesting that the Joker was here but by now he was probably on his way out anyway and the excitement would soon pass.

"Hey Barry I think I'm going to head out early tonight. I really need to catch up on some sleep." She yelled at her boss from across the room. "Alright Harley I'll see you Monday right?" He yelled back at her while he read over the schedule.

"I'll think about it." She answered back as she pulled on a pair of jeans before picking up her purse and cell phone. Slowly she walked towards the door saying her good byes.

The night air was frigid making her shiver while she walked around the building. "**Harley**!" She heard him before she could even see him coming. His voice was deep and rough but it suited him. She walked closer to the large man with a soft smile on her lips. "Croc." He returned her smile with a crooked one. "You did great girl. Nice to see you up there again." She laughed. "I was just working last weekend." He laughed too, something most people wouldn't expect from a man who looked and acted as he did. "I know, but not nearly as much as you used to."

One of Croc's boys laughed and nodded. "They should have you work every night, you're the one that everyone comes to see." She smiled at him and noded. They started talking about how she needed to do more then one show a night but Harley became distracted. She felt his eyes one her from across the lot. He was sitting in a car, the window rolled all the way down and a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. She watched as a smile slowly formed on his scared lips, her heart skipped a beat.

"Harley?" Quickly she looked up at Croc who called her name with a dazed look. "What?" She asked causing him to laugh. "You wanna go over and meet him?" She was speechless. "Huh?" Was all that came out. This caused him to laugh even harder. "Joker, you want me to introduce you? I would say he doesn't bite but then I would be lying." He chuckled and before she knew it Croc was leading her over to the car where Joker was.

When they reached the car Joker had leaned the seat all the way back and had his eyes closed. Croc tapped on the car causing Joker to squint one eye open. "What?" His voice was scratchy and deep, not as deep as Croc's but deeper then any she had ever heard.

Her heart pounded so heard in her eyes that she didn't even realize Croc had said anything back until Joker slowly sat up in his seat. "Harley? I wouldn't have guessed that, but its better then Jessica or Brittany." He laughed and it stopped her heart. She blinked a few times before she finally came back to reality and smiled at him. "So." She said before leaning seductively onto the window. "I guess I didn't bore you?" He smiled at her as he slowly leaned in closer, she could smell the smoke from his breath as he spoke. "I wouldn't go that far doll face." She rolled her eyes and giggled. "It looked like you were pretty interested while you where staring at me." She let her fingernails run along the seal of the window. He chuckled before he leaned back with a smile. "Next time maybe me and you could get to know each other a little better." He slowly closed his eyes as he put both arms behind his head. "We will see about that." She said as she backed away from the car.

* * *

**First chapter remaster! What did you think? I took out a few things and added some others. I hope you enjoy it non the less. :D**


	2. Reach out and touch faith

**Welcome back :D **

**So this is the new and improved chapter 2! I hope you guys enjoy! **

**-Rabbit**

* * *

**2**

**Reach out and touch faith.**

"Harley, it looks like you have a fan." Jenna laughed. "Yep he's back." Another girl joined in. "Why in the world do you think he is here for me?" Harley asked as she laced up her boots. "Because it is a well known fact you always attracted the creepiest guys. " Both girls laughed but she rolled her eyes. "What ever lets just hope bozo has cash."

Pushing her messy blonde hair to the side she made her way towards the stage. "Harley." Her name came from behind her, turning her head she saw Jenna smiling at her. "Good luck with the clown babe. " Harley laughed before she walked onto the stage.

The loud base blared around her as she moved to the music. All around where drunken men screaming and howling as they watched her begging for her attention but the whole while her eye locked onto one mans, the Joker. He sat leaned back in his chair, head cocked to the side alittle causing half of him to be consumed in shadow.

He watched her every move. Every twist and turn, every contortion of her body. On her knees she started crawling slowly in his direction. His dark eyes locked onto hers felt like he could see right into her little dirty sole. She watched as he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a single bill. As he flicked it towards her she smiled slyly and seductively pulled it from his gloved hand then placing it in her bra.

After the music had died Harley went back stage. She could still feel his eyes all over her body and mind. Sitting down in front of her mirror she shoved her arms into her silk robe, she had never felt anything so thrilling her in life just being in his presence. Her thoughts were soon entrupted by a nasty voice saying her name.

"What Barry. Im not in the mood to deal with anyone." She yelled at him but he ignored her. "You have a client doll and he isn't interesting in waiting around all night. He made that perfectly clear." Harley rolled her eyes.

He held his hand up. "Hey, it shouldn't be long, he doesn't look like he has been touched hell even seen a woman in years." He laughed. "Weirdo." Harley sighed and got up from her chair. "Fine just give me a second to get dressed. "

"You better move your ass." He said as he walked away. "Room 2." He yelled over his shoulder.

Pulling her fingers through her thick blond hair she slowly opened the door only to find herself standing in a very dimly lit room. She could see a figure sitting sprawled out on the couch but couldn't see detail as to who it was. She watched as he moved his arms behind his head before speaking to her.

"Don't you just look absolutely delectable tonight H-_arly_." Her ears perked at his voice and a small smile grew across her lips. She walked farther into the room closing the door behind her. "Why thank you, but I don't see how you can tell with it being as dark as it is." Her voice was hushed and her words drawn.

"Years of living in the dark you get accustomed to s_ee_ing." She was close enough now she could see his deep eyes and blood red mouth that was curled up at the corners.

"I guess this is what you meant by getting to know each other better."She heard his deep chuckle fill the room. This made her heart race and blood turn hot. "_Pre_-cisely."

She felt her knees touch his boney ones and a smile formed on her lips. Slowly she straddled his legs and placed her tiny hands on his chest. "Well then, why don't we use this time you paid good money for to do exactly that. Shall we?" He pulled his hands from behind his head and placed them roughly on her hips.

"Sounds like a plan" He hissed as she started moving her body against his to the beat of the soft music that was coming from the stage. She could feel the warm of his body pressed into her hands as she ran her fingers against his jacket pulling it off. After his jacket was pulled off of his shoulders she leaned in next to his head and slowly ran her tongue from his ear lob to the tippy top. This caused him to grip onto her hips with alittle more force.

"What a strong grip you have." She said softly into his ear. His smile grew as he turned his head and looked at her. "Better to hold you down with my sweet."

* * *

**Woo! Finished with that one! Changed a good deal in this chapter. Add lots. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Oh and leave me reviews please!**


	3. MIA

**AN/ So I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter but I finished this chapter already so I thought I would up load it. But I will not update until I get 3 reviews. This is a one time deal right here kiddos.**

* * *

**4**

**M.I.A**

Every time she worked he had been there, sitting in the front row middle seat. "The best seat in the house." As he use to tell her. Every night she would perform for him, just for him. Her eyes would stay on his as his stayed glued to her body.

But one night he didn't show. She had looked for him everywhere but he was nowhere to be found. She wondered where he could be at but then pushed the thought from her mind. 'Your acting like a child Harleen.' She said to herself as she walked off of the stage and towards her vanity without giving any mind to who she bumped into.

Quickly Harley plopped onto the small stool that sat in front of her vanity and started pulling off her shoes.

"Hey you can't come in here! This is restricted! I will have you escorted out if you do not leave sir!" She heard Barry screaming at the top of his lungs at someone. Harley just laughed and continued to pull her hair up into a messy bun.

"AHH!!!" He screamed even louder. "Put me down ass hole!" That caught her attention. She looked up to find Croc holding Barry from the back of his shirt almost 2 feet in the air while he walked towards her with a large bouquet of roses.

"Tell your friend here to put me down Harley!" Barry screamed at her as he struggled to get loose himself. "Croc can you please set my boss down. I would like to keep my job for another week if you don't mind."

Croc did as he was told and sat Barry back on his feet before he moved closer to Harley. He outstretched his hand that carried the very large arrangement of flowers. "'You know who' wanted me to give this to you and he says sorry."

Harley took the roses from him and sat them down on her vanity pulling the joker card out of a bundle of thorns. The words where smeared with red ink over the center of the card but she could read it perfectly...

'Take tomorrow night off.–J'

She bit her lower lip before reading the card over again. "Barry I need tomorrow off." She didn't bother look at him just simply started getting dressed and ready to leave. "Why?" He asked before walking closer to her.

She glanced up from her purse. "Because I said I did." What was he supposed to say 'No Harley you must come in or I will fire you!' He laughed to himself. 'Yeah ok all that does is hinder me.' "Fine but you have to find someone to cover for you."

"Jenna will do it." She said before pulling her bag over her shoulder and started walking out after Croc who was chuckling deeply to himself for some unknown reason.

"What ever Harley. Just please call me later so I can tell you your next night. " He called after her before she disappeared out of the back door out into the night air.

Croc slung a heavy arm over her shoulders and laughed out loud. "Ya know what Harls I think I want to buy you a drink." Harley looked up at his mangled face and giggled. "You can't afford me honey." They both laughed as they walked (more like staggered) towards Croc's car. It was a black dinged up 89 Cadillac 'convertible'. It hadn't always been a convertible, but Croc saw to it that it became one.

"I brought a little something for your monsters, thought they would appreciate it. "He said as he watched her climb into the passenger side seat pulling a brown paper bag into her lap. "You didn't have to." She smiled up at him as he slammed the door shut.

"Well its been a while and hell it was just sittin round. " He said as he walked around the car and got in causing the old car to creek and sway back and forth for a moment.

The ride to Harley's house wasn't long at all considering 'The grin and bare it' was only about a block away from where she lived. Croc would give her the occasional ride when nights where bad but here lately he had drove her home almost every night.

"Thank you for the lift and the meat." She smiled sweetly at him as she leaned on the driver side door. "Not a problem. Tell the beasts I said hello." Harley smiled and rubbed his very shiny bald head with her palm. "I will. Don't stay out too late!" She pushed off the door and headed towards the entrance of her apartment building waving over her shoulder as Croc's men whistled and howled like animals.

Harley walked up the long sets of stairs until she reached the 7th floor where her apartment was. She pulled her keys from her purse and walked to apartment door number 12.

Quickly she opened her door and closed it just as quick behind her. Then she heard them. Loud breaking and the sound of thick nails scratching the linoleum tile in the kitchen. A huge smile formed on her face. "Did you miss momma?" She screeched as she kneeled down to huge two very large Doberman pinschers around the neck.

"I brought you something." She said as he pulled the brown bag out of her purse. "Uncle Croc thought you might like this." She pulled out to two chunks of raw meat and allowed the dogs to snatch them from her small hands. "Good boys." She said as she rose and walked between the two eating dogs.

Her apartment wasn't very large but it was home. It was a one bedroom one bath with a small kitchen / living space. The walls were littered with newspaper clippings and posters. Pulling off her shoes she moved towards her bedroom, opening the door with the pad of her foot.

After a long shower and getting into a pair of silk shorts and a torn black tank top Harley crawled into the bed. Before she even had the time to turn on the TV both dogs had made there way into the room and made themselves comfortable around Harley. One with its heavy head in her lap and the other curled up at her feet.

When she finally cut on the TV the news flashed across the screen. "Three more bodies found tonight. Two of the bodies have been identified as Marco Kingston and David Capon. The third body has yet to be identified but is to be believed as one of the members of a so called 'mob family.'

Harley sighed and turned the channel only to find it was more news. "Breaking news! The Joker has just escaped officers moments ago and is considered armed and very dangerous. Please keep in your houses and lock the doors until he is found. There is now suspicions that Joker had something to do with the murders of the three men found earlier today. "

She laughed causing the both dogs ears to peek. "Like locking the door is going to keep the Joker out." Before she even had time to finish her thought there was a loud banging at her front door. Both dogs got up from the bed and started for the door barking and howling angrily.

She was frozen….

* * *

**AN/ Cliff hanger!!! Hahaha, Im Evil I know.**

**Review and you will get to see what happens! Lots of Joker in the next chapter!**


	4. Unexpected visitor

**An/ This chapter contains naughtiness so if you don't like that kinda thing you might not want to read this chapter….but I hope you do.**

**Oh and thanks for all the reviews.**

* * *

Where we left off…

_She laughed causing the both dogs ears to peek. "Like locking the door is going to keep the Joker out." Before she even had time to finish her thought there was a loud banging at her front door. Both dogs got up from the bed and started for the door barking and howling angrily. _

_She was frozen…._

**4**

**Unexpected visitor. **

Her heart beat hard in her ears as she slowly pushed herself off the bed and picked up the first thing her hands touched, a curling iron. She moved closer to the pounding door and the dogs who kept braking and snarling at the door. With a shaking voice Harley called out loudly. "Who is it?"

-Nothing.. Slowly she moved even closer to the door to look out of the peep hole. A sharp inhale was all she could manage before quickly dropping the iron and unlocking her door. "What the hell are you doing here?" She screeched as she pulled the door open. Both dogs quickly stuck there head out of the now open door and started nipping and growling at the unexpected visitor.

"Hey call off the hounds would ya!" He hissed as he kicked at the snarling animals. "Harley opened the door fully and grabbed onto their collars pulling them back. "CETHIN, TARIQ go lay down!" The dogs slowly backed away and headed for Harley's bedroom.

Before she could even say anything Joker pushed his way past her and stumbled over to her couch. Slamming the door she turned towards him. "Sure you can come in." She hissed at him. He just rolled his eyes and started pulling off his purple coat.

Walking towards him with her hands crossed over her chest. "How do you know where I live?" She asked as she watched him pull the coat down off his shoulders slowly…carefully. That's when she noticed the blood. "What happened to you and if you get blood on my carpet I will kill you!" He started laughing as he tossed his coat onto the coffee table in front of him. "Aren't you just a tart." He looked up at her as he started unbuttoning his shirt.

"Shut up." She hissed as she headed towards the kitchen. "I got shot." He said blankly behind her. "Well no shit." She said as she opened the freezer and pulled out a half empty bottle of vodka. "Why did you get shot?" She asked before slamming the freezer door and heading back towards the living room.

"Don't remember" His words where drawn and lazy. He said on the couch slouched with his arms laying lazily at his sides, his shirt wide open and hanging off one shoulder. Harley handed him the Vodka before heading towards the bathroom. "Got you good didn't they." He laughed at that. "You could say that." He said before opening the bottle with one hand and taking a long swig. "Don't drink all of that!" She yelled from the other end of the apartment. He just chuckled and sat the open bottle between his legs.

He watched as he walked back into the room carrying a towel and a small blue box. "What's that?" He asked with little interest. "What's it look like." She said just as simply.

She placed the towel down on the coffee table next to Joker coat before placing the box on top and opening it. "So we are playing Doctor are we doll face?" His dark voice came from behind her. Rolling her eyes she pulled out a small pair of tweezers and some gauze.

She could hear him drinking again behind her head and she smiled. "You mind saving some of that for what it is going to be used for." He just chuckled and moved the bottle back down between his legs. Picking up the towel she moved to kneel on the couch by him. "This is going to sting just a bit." She said before pulling the bottle from between his legs and pouring it onto his shoulder catching the excess with the towel. She could hear him hiss but she just ignored it and gave him back the bottle.

Moving quickly she grabbed the tweezers and shifted herself so that she was closer, placing one knee where the bottle had been sitting. She could feel his free hand start to slowly run up the length of her leg. With out warring she plunged the tweezers into his open wound.

Quickly he grabbed her thigh tightly pushing her hips into his chest. A strong hiss escaped his lips as he head fell back onto the couch and his eyes closed shut. "Shit." He said softly as she moved the metal tweezers inside searching for the bullet. But as quickly as it had happened it was over. A new river of blood escaped the wound as she pulled the round bullet out of it.

Dropping both the tweezers and bullet onto the table she picked back up the Vodka and poured it on the wound again. This time he didn't react. Patting it with the towel she placed the gauze over it holding it down as she watched his face.

"So why did you come here?" She asked softly down at him causing his eyes to open slowly. "Croc sent me. Said you would know what to do with me." She laughed. "The big bad boys can't even deal with a simple gun shot wound. How pitiful." She giggled as she attempted to move off the couch but Joker's grip became tighter, pushing her closer to his chest. Harley stayed still as she watched him look over her body.

"How did you get away from the 'amazing' GPD?" He started laughing. "Harley you never ask a magician how he does his tricks now do you?" His breath was hot on her bare hip. "No." She said softly feeling his hand moving up and down her thigh again. "Then why?"

"Because it was starting to get boring and I had other _things_ on my mind then dealing with the boys in blue." He exaggerated the word 'things'. For some unknown reason just that word made Harley shiver. "Oh really? Like what?"

With out warning she felt his mouth on the flesh of her hip. A sharp jolt of electricity ran quickly through her body. Letting out a soft moan she moved her hips closer to his mouth as his long fingers wrapped around the inside of her thigh. He ran his tongue up her side before biting down hard.

This time the moans came louder. Using his weaker hand he pushed her thin tank top up inch by inch touching her milk white skin. Slowly she allowed herself to straddle his right leg watching as he moved his mouth up her body. When he reached her neck she moved her hands through his messy hair, her breathing growing more erect by the minute.

Finally their mouths met. The taste of alcohol and grease paint filled her mouth when he slipped his tongue through her parted lips. Lifting herself up she moved to straddle both of his legs as she moved her hands down his torso. While her hands traveled down his traveled up, pulling her shirt up over her head. His large hands moved over her body aggressively as his mouth took complete control of hers. Then before she even realized what was happening he had both hands under her ass holder her to his body as he stood and made his way towards her bedroom. She let out a short 'Eeep' sound as she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck.

When they reached the door way of her room the dogs quickly got up and started barking at them. Harley let out a soft growl as she pointed towards the door way. "Out." Commanded. Both dogs quickly ran out of the room before Joker kicked the door closed after them.

Tossing her body onto the bed as if she was nothing he crawled on top of her kissing her between her breasts while running his fingers up and down her bare sides. Slowly she moved her legs over his hips and propped them up on his back. But just like that his hands and mouth were gone. He was now kneeling over her with one hand in his pocket.

She watched him as she bit down on her swollen lip all the time wondering how this even happened. She watched as he pulled a good sized switch bald from his pocked and flipped it out before moving it towards her hip. Slowly he moved the tip across her skin, barley making contact, and then he pulled up the fabric of her shorts with it slicing them apart with one swift movement. Doing the same on the over side he pulled the now pointless fabric from her body. She was now completely naked.

She heard him growl low in his chest and she smiled. "You act like it's the first time you have seen me naked." He chuckled as he leaned down and bit her neck then ran his tongue up to her ear before whispering "Well this is the first time your naked and I can touch you." His hot breath caused goose bumps to form on her skin.

While he moved his mouth down her neck and shoulders she could feel the metal bald of the knife at her side barley touching her hip. Slowly she moved her hands down her own torso as she reached for his belt. After his pants had ended up on the floor along with her shorts…what was left of them Harley giggled at what was left on Joker. Two miss matched socks and a pair of green and blue polka dotted silk boxers. Joker interrupted her giggles when he shoved one gloved hand between her legs causing her to hiss loudly followed by his name.

Then it was his turn to laugh. "Umm….Miss Harley Quinn…" He paused and moved his hand slowly back and forth with a nasty smile on his face. "One day you will dance to my war drum." Then everything became a large painfully blissful blur.

* * *

**A/N**

**So what do you think? This was my first try ever writing anything mildly dirty so I hope I did alright. Oh and thanks to all the people who have been reading and reviewing. You guys are awesome. I got one review that said I should update everyday…well I might if you guys review. If you think I should update everyday then tell me so.**


	5. Please don't you leave me

**A/N **

**So this chapter was a little hard to write. I wasn't sure where I wanted to go after the last one so I hope this is ok. Please review and tell me!**

**

* * *

**

**5**

**Please don't you leave me**

_The soft click of heels rang through the night air as she walked down the dark streets alone. Biting her lower lip she glanced behind her finding no one there. Slowing down she looked around, she was lost. The labyrinth of alleyways seemed to be growing longer and darker as she stood still in the middle. _

_She could hear her heart beating quickly as she felt panic creep upon her. Swallowing her slowly started forward choosing an alleyway. The farther down she walked the more she felt her panic increase. _

'_Bang!'_

_The sharp sound echoed around her causing her to jump and let out a small shriek. Shaking hard she pushed herself forward. A flickering light lit the middle of the alleyway giving her dim view of the end. Reaching the light she stopped. _

_A deep matalic smell swarmed her seances, something was aging her to look down. At her feet she saw a thick stream of crimson headed straight for her. Shock ran through her body like lightning. Then softly she heard her name. _

'_Harley.' It came from the end of the alleyway. Slowly her eyes rose to see where the voice was coming from but the flickering light had finally given up on life at that very moment. Shaking she stood still until she heard it again._

'_Harley.' The voice was so familiar but she just couldn't put her finger on it. 'Step a little closer doll so we can see that pretty smile.'_

_Joker. Her heart started pounding even harder in her ears. Forcing herself to move she took small steps towards the end of the alleyway. _

_Then in a quick second a bright light lit up the alleyway and there she stood in blood facing Joker who had a gun pointed straight at her. Smiling. _

'_You should really smile more often Harley, you have such a nice…smile.' _

_Another bang._

_Sharp pain filled her body as she gasped for breath. Warm tears rolled down her cheeks. _

Quickly she sat up in the bed pulling the thick covers close to her body. Feeling real tears roll down her cheeks she quickly whipped them away sniffing.

It was still dark out and she couldn't really see much, but what she did see was a figure sitting at the end of her bed.

"Leaving?" She said softly in the darkness. He didn't move or answer her for a long moment.

"Work. Go back to sleep." He answered as he stood up from the bed and walked across the room.

"Oh." Laying back down she closed her eyes and listen to him rustle around the room.

"Don't sound so disappointed. " He laughed in the darkness sending a quick chill up her spine. "Do you want big bills or small bills?"

That got her attention.

"What!" She shot up and looked at him through the darkness. Chuckling she watched as he walked back towards her side of the bed. Sitting up on her knees she could tell he was close because his smell was so strong. Then she could see his eyes, starting right back into hers.

"You have tomorrow night off." It was more a statement then a question.

"Big bills simply because thanks to you I'm loosing money." She said as she ran her fingers through her curls.

He laughed at that too. The sent of cigarettes still hot on his breath. "You know you don't _have_ to do that Harley."

"Yeah and let you take care of me….The big bad Joker, I wonder how many other girls you've said that to." She retorted, crossing her arms over her bare chest.

This time he didn't laugh. Then out of no where she felt his leather gloved hand clasp down on her pail neck hard. Quickly wrapping both hands around his wrist she tried and failed to pull his hand away.

"Never doubt me Harley. It's not _smart_." He said as he slowly let his grip slip before pulling her forwards and kissing her roughly.

Pulling away from him she started at him in the darkness. "Why are you so worried about me having the night off?" She asked softly.

"I'm taking you to dinner." He moved away from her and headed back towards her dresser.

"Dinner?" She asked in shock.

"_Yep._"

"You don't really strike me as a Dinner date kinda guy." She let herself laugh softly.

"Ill call you later." He said before walking out of the dark bedroom. She listened until she heard the door shut heavily behind him.

Sighing she let herself fall on her side and close her eyes. "Dinner." She said in the darkness followed by a short string of giggles.

* * *

**A/N**

**So I'm not so happy with this chapter. It was really hard to write as I have already said. I'm having a hard time with this spot so if you have any idea what should happen next. (Or what should happen at dinner) please feel free to leave a comment, e-mail, message, or review telling me what you think!  
Chapter title came from the song I listened to while writing it. **

The House Without A Name by Lordi.


	6. Beautiful

**A/N **

**Sorry it has taken me so long. I have been sick and other things have come up. I really hope you like this chapter. It was hard to write because I wasn't sure where I wanted this to go. So please tell me what you think!**

**

* * *

**

**6**

**Beautiful.  
**

"Hey boss we got him blind folded and tied up. Is there anything else you need us to-do?" Joker slowly looked up from his desk. "No." He said simply placing both hands on his desk to pull himself slowly out of his chair. A sharp rush of pain bolted through his arm and chest causing him to grunt softly.

Rolling his shoulders and cracking his neck Joker stood at full height before slouching a little and walking out of his makeshift office.

He could hear the sounds out yelling and screaming 'help! Help me they are going to kill me.' Joker just laughed and kept walking.

"Good morning." He said as he slug open the door causing it to slam against the wall behind it. "How did we sleep?" The room was dimly light and had very little furnishing. There were two chairs and a small table pressed against the far wall.

One of the chairs was seated in the middle of the open room and had a very small man tied to it. His eyes where covered by a long strip of cloth and hands and feet tied with thick rope that cut into the flesh of his wrists.

"Please, please let me go! I will tell you anything you want to know. Just please let me live." The man cried and struggled against his restraints.

One eye brow jerked towards his hair line while he shoved his hands in his pocket with a smile. "Anything?"

The man's head quickly moved up and down. "Yes, yes anything! Anything you want to know!"

"_W e e l l l l l_…..You see I already know _**who**_ you _**work **_for but I don't understand why they would send you _**here**_.. Why is that?" Joker walked around the small wooden chair and started humming to himself.

"I was sent to find out who the girl is. Word got back about you and her and he's curious." The man quickly spat out.

"_Girl?_" Joker stopped and looked down at the man. He had only known Harley for a month and already people where interested. He smiled. Of course they where. He laughed and pulled his hand out of his pocket to pat the man on the head.

"So what were you supposed to do to the _girl_?" Joker asked as he began to walk again. This time he could feel the sharp pain in his shoulder again.

"I was just supposed to come and find out who she was and why you were so interested in her."

"Well what did you find out?" The man was sweating now and shaking even harder. "Nothing! You assholes got to me before I could even find where I was supposed to go!"

Joker laughed at the mans out burst. 'Such anger.' He thought. 'Why not play along.' Then before the man knew what was going on Joker had his gun pressed to his temple.

"I'm sorry, so sorry, God I'm sorry!" He slowly grew louder as he began to struggle harder.

"Do you have her address?" The man shook his head hard. "No! No I don't know anything but the club name and address!"

"Hummm.." Joker smiled leaning down close to the man's face. "You don't seem to know much, but ill give you an opportunity to redeem yourself. Give me two good reasons I shouldn't kill you right now and I will let you go."

The man stilled. Joker could see the confusion on his face even with his eyes being covered. "Two good reasons? Then I'm free."

"Yep." Joker slowly pulled the gun away from the man's head.

"Well I haven't done anything against you or your men. " He said in a weak voice.

"Alright and the next one?"

"I have a family, a wife and two kids."

"Really? Is your wife pretty?" He asked with a risen eyebrow.

"Beautiful." He said a little more confident this time.

"Beautiful huh?" Joker smiled and leaned away from the man. "You know I feel where your coming from. What would that beautiful wife and children do without you?" Then he laughed and placed the gun towards the man's head again.

"Since your wife is so beautiful." The loud click could be heard all around. "I'm sure she can find a replacement quickly. Lucky her." He said darkly before pulling the trigger.

He walked towards his office after making sure the men knew to send the body to the wife. His cell started ringing loudly in his pocket causing him to growl in annoyance.

"What?" He said as he answered.

"Hey clown just thought I would tell ya Harley is down at the club. I saw two of your stooges and thought I would give ya the heads up cause I know they won't. "

Joker ran his fingers through his greasy hair. "What the hell is she doing there?"

"I think she is talking to her boss. She looked pretty pissed when she walked in so who knows."

Walking into his office Joker grabbed his coat off his desk and started towards the door. "Make sure she doesn't leave."

"Can do, but I really think you should have a little heart to heart with that asshole she calls a boss. "

"Why do you say that?" He asked as he pointed at one of the standing men and pointed towards the door motioning him to get the car.

"They have been going at it since she walked into the door. Something about her not knowing what the hell she is getting into." Croc laughed heavily through the phone.

"He is the least of my worries. Just keep her ass in the building until I get there. Got it." Joker slammed the door behind him as he headed for the parked car in the alleyway.

"Can do." _Click._

_

* * *

_

**A/N**

**So what did you think? **

**Oh and thank you everyone who has been reviewing you guys are kick ass!**


	7. When your drunk your bound to fall

**So it has been a while and I hope you guys haven't forgotten about this story. This chapter is just kinda a filler until we get to the next one. I'm really excited about the next one so hurry and review so I can get to working on it!**

* * *

**7**

**When your drunk your bound to fall. **

Harley stood in the middle of Barry's office with her mouth hanging open. "What did you just call me?" She hissed at him hopping that she had heard him wrong.

"Harleen." He said again.

Nope didn't hear him wrong. Harley slammed both hands down on his desk and leaned in really close to the sitting man's face. "If you ever. Ever call me that again I will dig out your eyes with my 8 inch heel. Got me."

"I-I didn't mean it that way Harley. It just slipped." He said as he moved his face farther away from hers. Her lips turned up a little she giggled. "Well let's not slip again, shall we?" He nodded quickly.

"To be such a hard ass you don't seem so intimidating when you tremble to a girl. You should really work on that." She whispered as she pushed herself from his desk and headed towards the door. "Like I said Barry I will call you when I feel like working." She pulled the door open harshly before walking out and slamming it behind her.

When she reached the bar she felt a strong hard hand grab her by her shoulder. Quickly she turned to see that Croc was standing behind her. "Can't let ya leave Harl. Sorry."

Walking her over to a booth Croc pushed her in on side and sat next to her. "What is this all about?" She asked in a sharp tone.  
"Just sit." So she did.

'Thud thud thud thud.' Each finger dropped on the dirty wooden table one right after the other. The loud music blared around her and the smell of alcohol and sweat surrounded her. Then right when she decided she was going to loose her mind she saw him.  
They locked eyes.

Her ocean blue eyes were swallowed by his deep green orbs, she could see the deep black circles around his eyes even behind the faded grease paint and the way he looked at her as though he could destroy and consume her all at once. Her heart beat stopped completely.  
He slowly slid in to the booth and settled right in front of Harley. "Croc leave." She felt the booth shake and groan as he removed himself from their presence.  
When he was completely out of sight and they were completely alone he spoke. "What are you doing here? I told you to take the night off."  
"Its 5:30." She said crossing her legs under the table. Watching the way his noise and between his eyebrows crinkle when he glared at her she smiled. "And I do have the night off. I made sure of that."

Slowly she watched his features relax. He placed both gloved hands on the table as he started to get out of the booth; quickly Harley placed her thin pail hands on top of his. "Wait." She said getting his attention, slowly he sat slid back to where he was.  
"What?" He hissed at her. She just smiled and stroked his gloved hand with her long red finger nail.

"Well you look like you've had a long day. How about I buy you a drink." She didn't get an immediate reaction but she could see him thinking about it. Then a dark eye brow shot up. "Harley if I didn't know any better I would say you're trying to flirt with me."

She giggled and bit her lower lip. "Ill be right back." She said slowly pulling her fingers away from his hands and sliding out of the booth.  
One drink turned into two and two turned into twenty. By the time they reached Harley's apartment she was already covered in white and red paint from her head to her neck line. When he opened the door he quickly rid himself of his trench coat with out disturbing Harley who was sucking harshly at his neck with both hands in his messy hair.

Pulling away for air Harley looked up at him. "Sorry I made us miss our dinner reservations." She started to unbutton his deep blue shirt while he led her backwards toward her bedroom. His grip returned to her hips when he spoke. "You will make it up to me." He said darkly as he leaned down kissed her roughly.

When she felt her back hit the door to her room she quickly started to grab at the door knob while Joker was busy trying to pull off his shirt while still pressed hard against her. When she managed to get the door open she felt herself falling back. Landing with a thud she giggled. "Oww." She propped herself up by her elbows as she kicked off her heels with her feet.  
Looking down confused he raised an eye brow. "Why are you down there Harley? I wasn't done with you."

Smiling darkly up at him she placed on bare foot on his knee. "I'm not really sure." She paused letting her foot slide slowly up his thigh. "But I think I like it down here." She ran her foot over the overly obvious boldge in his pants, when he hissed she giggled and continued. "I think you should come down here with me. "

And without having to ask again he was hands and knees on the floor hovering over her body smiling darkly at her. "Better?" Harley bit her lip before pushing her hips hard against his and grabbing his hair to pull him closer. He growled when she licked the rim of his ear. "Much."

**_'zzzzzzzzzzzzzz'_**

Harley pulled back a moment to look up at Joker. "What was that?" She asked looking around the room for the source of the buzzing.

**_'zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz'_**

"Shit." She heard him breath as he quickly got up from on top of her and walked out of the room.  
"**WHAT**!" She heard him shout. Rolling her eyes she slowly got to her knees and crawled over to her bed. Standing she placed both hands on the mattress, the whole room spun around her. Closing her eyes she slowly crawled up onto the mattress and lay on her back.  
She could still hear him screaming at the phone but after a while it started to grow dimmer and dimmer till finally everything went silent. She had fallen asleep.

_Blood dripped on the linoleum as she held her face. Black makeup mixed with her tears ran down her hand combining with the deep crimson. Slowly she let get hand drop. There she stood in front of the mirror covered in her own blood watching the deep red river flow from her noise._  
_"Harley." Her voice danced around the room before a heavy beating shook the door._

"HARLEY!" She jumped as she opened her eyes. There in the darkness she could see two deep green eyes staring right back at her.  
"You ever shot a gun?" His deep voice asked in the darkness.

* * *

**So what did you think? Three reviews and I will update!**

Next chapter is full of bloody goodness.


	8. Chapter 8

This chapter would have never been see if it hadnt been for Christine M. Greenleaf. She is not only a great person but an awesome writer! Check out her stories! She writes amazing Harley Quinn & Joker fics! :)

Sorry Its been so long, I hope yall haven't forgotten about this story. This was such a hard chapter to write simply because I wrote this whole chapter on my cell phone! Please review to help ease my hand pain!

~~~~~~~~

"Have I ever shot a gun?" She ground softly as she pulled herself up and out of her bed. Rubbing the sleep and hangover from her eyes she ran her fingers through her curls. "Once dad took me to a shooting range, told me it was a life lesson." She could hear his heavy foot steps crossing the room. "Did you learn anything?" He asked as he slid his arm through his jacket. "No, my dad let me shoot once before he got distracted by the whore behide the counter." She laughed darkly as she slipped into a red sundress and pulled on her leather jacket. He had made his was into the bathroom where he was smoothing down his greasy green tresses. He smiled darkly at his reflection. " Well then, let daddy J teach you a few lessons." She giggled as she zipped up her boots. "What did you have in mind." Harley made her way from the bedroom and into the livingroom where she saw both dogs sound asleep on the couch. "Well my darli-ng Harl thats a surprise, and I would hate to ruin it for you." He moved past her towards the door. She giggled and walked out of her apartment. The nigh air was cool as they made their way down the steps. When they reached the quiet street Joker walked past her and made his way to a line of parked cars. She saw a slight grin form on his face as he started to point at each car mouthing something. She watched as the amusement grew in his eyes. "And you are it." He chuckled darkly and the next thing she knew his gloved fist smashed through the passenger window. Glass fell covering the sidewalk as he walked around the car opening the driverside. Harley watched as he settled into the seat then his head fell below the dash. She slowly walked toward the car, glass crunching under her boots. His head popped back up and his dark eyes met hers. "Get in." The drive was a quiet one. He seemed to in his own world, his eyes moving so quickly it was a wonder they stayed on the road. "Cant you give me a hint?" She broke the silence. He slowly looked over at her as if he had forgotten she was there at all. "What?" He cocked an eyebrow at her the looked back up at the road. "You said it was a surprise, don't I get a hint?" She watched as he tapped his fingers on the wheel. Then the car stopped. "We walk from here." He said as he started out of the car leaving her. After only a short walk down the narrow back road they stopped at a door hidden by wooden pallets and garbage cans. He pushed the mess from his way with a groan. Yanking the door open he gave her a dark look as if was annoyed at the fact she couldnt read his mind. "Go." And she went. The smell hit her first, it smelled of mold, gunpowder and blood. She heard him slam the door behind her. His footsteps where heavy as he trudged across the old wooden floor of the small dimly light empty room. She had a million questions but she couldnt seem to bring herself to ask any of them. Joker lead them through a dark maze of rooms until he stopped at a door the had a large man standing outside of it. "What was all of that shit doing outside?" Joker asked as he slid his jacked off and started rolling up his sleeves. "Oh boss some of the guys thought it would be a good idea since one guys has already..." "Do I pay any of you to think?" Joker cracked his neck then knuckles before glancing at Harley then the man. "No sir, but" "Give me your gun." The man looked shocked but without hesitation handed his gun over. Joker turned to Harley and smiled. "Life lesson number one." Then the gun went off, sending a single bullet straight through the mans head. "Never question me, bit I think we have already talked about that havent we." Before she could answer he pushed the mans body away from the door and opened it. They stepped into the tiny dimly light room. There where 6 men all standing around a chair. "Move." He said simply. The men quickly walked past her and out of the room. Then she noticed him. Her heart beat so loud, then her hands started to shack. In the middle of that room was a chair and in that chair sat her boss. His hands and feet bound, his hair greasy from the sweat that rolled from it. His eyes covered with duct tape along with his mouth. He was struggling hard causing the metal chair to scratch hard on the old wood floor. "Surprise." The Joker said softly from behind her. He place his gloved hand on her shoulder. "Dont you want to know how your employer ended up in my chair? Well Harley lesson number 2 dont sneak around, its very unbecoming. Lesson number 3 if you want something." He said as he walked around her placing the warm gun into her small sheaking hand. "You have to take it. He has been nothing but controlling and demeaning to you. He is a problem that needs to be taken care of. He is what is standing between...us." The last word was a whisper as he moved back behinde her putting a arm around her waist and the other made her lift the gun towards the man. She could feel his smile grow on her cheek. "I want you to end your employment with this man." He whispered in her ear. "How did he get here?" He chuckled. "He was looking for you. I dont like people noising in my business." He said as she watched her former boss struggle with his restraints. "Kill him now." She held her breath then held the gun straight but she couldnt do it. "NOW" He hissed. Then slowly the gun slipped from her hand. In one quick movement Joker grabbed the gun froo  
m the ground laughing, he fires off 3 shots. She watches as Barrys body slumps. Joker turned back toword her with a crooked grin. "Harley my dear you have disappointed me, I dont like being disappointed." Then he laughed as he smashed the butt of his gun right across her cheek causing her to crash onto the cold wood floor. "But we have plenty of time to work on that, now dont we baby." He walked passed her body chuckling darkly. ~~~~~~~~~  
Hope yall enjoyed! I will update as soon as I can.


End file.
